Adventure in the Outback
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Canada can't admit his feelings for Australia in public, will it take a fall in a dark cave to help push Canada to admit them out loud? To the Ngilgi Caves! Canada X Australia, light stuff, lot's of French and Aussi slang


Canada ran a hand through his blonde, wavy hair and sighed when his hand came out wet with sweat. What was with this hot Australian weather? Of course he had been silly enough to wear a pair of faded blue jeans, sneakers and his usual red jumper with a maple leaf stitched on the back. He should have known that it would be too hot for his usual attire yet he hadn't anything that was remotely fit for the dry, arid temperatures of Australia. And so he'd resorted to what he was comfortable in. Hadn't Australia told him to wear something comfortable? Something that was easy to move in, as their activity was to be strenuous. Yes that was right. That's why he was wearing these clothes.

A kookaburra laughed somewhere in the distance and Canada couldn't help but feel as if the kookaburra was laughing at him. A small breeze blew from the back of the bus stop, bringing with it little relief as even the breeze was scorching hot and burned Canada's throat. He coughed loudly and moved to pull the drink bottle out of his bag. To his horror the water had gotten warm after being stuck in the sun all morning. "Maple..." He muttered under his breath and drank and warm water, ignoring the kookaburra's laugh.

A 4WD appeared on the horizon, kicking up dust as it sped towards him. Canada stood up and waited closer to the road. Hopefully this would be Australia, coming to pick him up and take him somewhere other then the hot hell he'd been forced t wait at. Unfortunately as the 4WD got closer the driver, he noticed, did not look a thing like Australia and he was regretful to have to sit down once again. The 4WD sped past him at some ungodly high speed and brought with it a rather large, red dust cloud. Canada held his breath and ran out of the cloud and into the glaring sun. Coughing, he pulled out his water bottle again and drank more of the warm liquid. 'I'm glad I didn't bring Kumijiro...' He thought, knowing how much Kumijiro hated the heat; he was after all a polar bear.

When the cloud of red dust had finally dissipated, Canada returned to the small amount of shade offered by the bus stop and continued to wait. Many times he was sorely tempted to call Australia and ask what was taking him so long but the reason why he was out there was his own fault. The bus driver hadn't heard him when he had asked to get off at town and had continued to drive till it was the very last stop. The bus driver had been completely surprised when he found someone still on his bus but he couldn't return to town because his shift was over. Thus, leaving Canada stranded out in the middle of nowhere, waiting for Australia to pick him up.

Less then half an hour later another 4WD appeared on the horizon, leaving Canada conflicted on whether to hide or to wait and see. He decided to try his luck and see if it was really Australia in the car this time. Fortunately, it was. The Australian brought the car to a halt in front of the bus stop and got out. "G 'day mate," He grinned. "Hot out here ain't it? We best get movin' if we're gonna make them caves by lunch time!" Canada had barely any time to protest as he was shoved into the car by Australia.

"Won't your boss be worried that you're not working today?"

"Nah, I'm taking a sickie," And Australia left it at that.

The car trip was long but thankfully not nearly as hot as waiting at the bus stop had been. Australia kept the windows down as the wind rushed in, pulling all of Canada's hair from out of his face. He looked over at Australia who was wearing a white tank top, three quarter length cargo pants and muddy boots. Guess he didn't have time to clean them, Canada wondered. Australia turned to see Canada looking at him and winked cheekily. Canada promptly blushed and returned to looking out the window as the Australian landscape flew by.

They didn't talk much during the trip to the caves, as Australia preferred to listen to his radio stations while Canada was too quiet to be heard above the roar of the wind. Though true to his promise, Australia got them to the caves by lunchtime, fortunately catching the tour group just before the left.

"Come on Canada!" Australia urged him to hurry. Canada frowned slightly as he slowly made his way down the side of the empty riverbank. For some reason he seemed to be taking a lot longer then anyone else to get down. Maybe it was the fact that if he moved too fast he'd slip, or maybe it was the line of rather large red ants in front of him that made him nervous. Either way, Australia was getting impatient with the Canadian and chose to pull him down into the gully himself.

Canada fell into Australia's arms with a small yelp of 'Maple!' and felt his face light up. Australia laughed loudly and helped Canada stand right before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the group. "Please try and keep up," The tour guide chided them.

"Yes mate," Australia gave him a curt nod and turned to Canada who was still red in the face. "Yah alright there? Yah look a tad sun burnt." He asked, his eyebrows (Which were as large as England's) tilted in to make a frown. Canada shook his head vigorously.

"You needn't worry about it, I'm still getting used to the climate. That's all." Canada mumbled, playing with the hem of his jumper. He really couldn't admit to himself that he felt something more then friendship towards the tan man beside him. And if he couldn't admit that to himself he surely couldn't admit that to Australia. After all, gay marriage still wasn't legal in Australia while his country had embraced the change wholeheartedly. Somewhere, though, he knew there lay feelings for Australia that reached beyond that of kinship.

Australia nodded again, understanding of the Canadians situation from going from a very cold climate to a very hot one. It was to be expected that he be sun burnt and a little woozy. If you weren't used to the heat then you wouldn't realise how much water you lost till it was too late.

The group continued to walk through the gully, amazed by the ghost gums that grew randomly throughout the bush, and the manor of creatures that inhabited it. Canada smiled as a flock of very birds landed in a tree nearby. Their screeches were almost deafening and most of the tourists choose to move on rather then watch the birds longer. Canada, used to loud noises, stayed behind to watch the birds. "Pink and grey galas," Australia said, appearing beside him. Canada jumped ever so slightly and cursed himself for doing so. "Make a helluva noise but they sure are fun to watch." Australia was grinning. "They spin round electrical wires sometimes, it's quite the sight." Canada laughed softly, murmuring, "I'll bet it is..." before turning and quickening his pace to reach the tour group.

The tour guide waited patiently for Australia and his self to catch up, giving them his best glare before resuming with the tour. The group walked casually through the gully, taking in the sights of Australia in awe. Most of the tourists had never seen a gum tree before. Canada didn't fail to notice Australia watching him, worry evident on his face, and secretly Canada was pleased that the nation was concerned for his health. Luckily for him the sun burnt excuse was valid as his face once again flushed in embarrassment. They rounded a corner in the gully finally reaching their intended destination.

"C' est excellent (1)..." Canada gasped.

They all stood before the gaping mouth of the Ngilgi Cave (2), faces stuck in awe. Australia placed a hand on Canada's shoulder and chuckled. "It's grouse ain't it? It's even better inside." The tour guide, pleased with the reaction he'd received, opened his bag and pulled out several torches.

"Alright, everyone into pairs and I'll hand you a torch you may then go explore through the cave." Canada turned to Australia and smiled.

"We really get to explore the cave?" He asked shyly. Australia nodded as they received a torch.

"Sure do, now stir yourself, we can go explorin' now." The worry that had been on Australia's face earlier was replaced with a childlike happiness. Canada followed the boisterous nation into the entrance of the cave, sucking a breath in as they entered.

Stalagmites covered the floor while stalactites covered the roof from what Canada could make out as they started down one of the tracks opposite to that of which the tourists were heading. Well the upside of the cave was the fact that they wouldn't be under the sun any more. "Um… Are you sure we can head this way?" He whispered, as if he talked louder he'd somehow disturb something in the cave. "And shouldn't he have warned us about safety or something?" Australia snorted ahead of him and shone the torch into Canada's eyes.

"How many times do yah think I've come here? I know the procedures and I know where I'm going." He used his mouth to hold the torch as he climbed over a rather slimy rock. Canada reluctantly followed Australia over the rock, slightly disgusted at the mess he'd gotten on his hands. "Just wipe yah hands on yah pants," He could hear the mirth in Australia's voice as he said this even without seeing his face and pouted. He could get just as dirty as Australia if he wanted to... Just he didn't want to. "Canada hurry it up will yah?"

Canada looked up to see Australia had climbed up a rock and was now offering his hand for Canada to take. The blonde nation frowned slightly at the hand and decided for his prides sake he'd attempt the climb by his self first. He wasn't useless, he thought as he found a foot hole on the rock to use as leverage; he was perfectly capable of doing such things like climbing up a rock. Australia took the hint and instead watched Canada climb up the side of the rock. In the darkness Canada didn't notice him smiling affectionately at the smaller nation.

Canada felt a strong hand grab his upper arm and promptly haul him up onto the rock; clearly Australia had gotten impatient again. "Careful, there ain't much room up here," Australia warned him softly. "Take the torch." Canada felt the torch being placed against his chest and took it from the slightly larger (and warmer) hands. "Shine it around," Australia offered and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder.

Canada did as he was told and smiled at the sight. The light that beamed from the torch shone over the stalactites making it look like they were covered in rainbows. "Maple..." He gasped in wonderment. Australia stifled laughter next to him causing the Canadian to blush once again. At least in the darkness Australia wouldn't notice. Canada moved the torch around to the walls were he could see a mass of brown shapes moving. He kept the torch trained on them, trying to figure out what they could be when one turned and screeched at him. Canada let out a startled cry and dropped the torch. The light disappeared down into the rocks below and unfortunately shone onto the bats once more before it went out, leaving the two in darkness with the creatures.

"Fruit bats," Australia commented. However Canada didn't pay him any mind as he heard the unmistakable flapping noise, a signal that the bats had taken off. A screech that was too close to his left caused the nation to jump, losing his footing on the rock. "Canada!" Australia screamed out his name as he started to fall. Canada felt the larger nation grab him as he was falling but the angle caused him to fall too. They both plummeted into the darkness of the rocks below. The last conscious thought that Canada had was 'Oh god no.' before his head violently hit a rock and the darkness took him.

_Thump thump_...

Qu' est-ce que...? (3)

_Thump thump..._

Où...? (4)

_Thump Thump..._

Canada slowly opened his eyes, though when he couldn't see anything but black he felt panic rise inside as it took him a second to realise that he was in the cave. Right, the cave.

_Thump thump..._

'That noise,' Canada frowned, 'sounds familiar.' The thump noise was coming out from under him. Confused, Canada felt what he was lying on. It wasn't nearly as hard as he thought a rock should be. It was very unnatural. A sudden jolt of pain made him remember his head injury and he lay back down on the 'rock'. It was then that he found the rock was breathing... 'Rocks don't breath.' He assured himself and he came to another shock. His head was wrapped up in something soft. Canada's eyes widened as he realised he had Australia's tank top wrapped around his head. Australia!

The 'rock' groaned as Canada shifted his weight too sit in front of the taller nation. Australia had tried to catch him then they had both slipped... and oh no. Canada felt Australia's bare chest beneath his hands. He was shivering, half naked and they were sitting in the cold wet cave.

"Je suis vraiment navré, Australie, je suis vraiment narvé..." (5) Canada couldn't get a word of English out as with shaking hands he fumbled with his jumper and finally managed to pull it off. He then folded it and placed it behind Australia's head, hoping that the other nation would wake up soon. Fortunately Canada had a small white top on underneath the jumper so he could still keep himself warm with out his jumper.

Australia let out a shuddering breath, which caused Canada to panic more. "Australie," He mumbled softly. "Ne mourir pas, s' ill vous plait…" (6) Canada lay back down on Australia, moving slower this time and attempted to keep him arm by wrapping his arms around Australia's body. He wasn't sure if it was working as Australia continued to heave out labored breathes but the shivering eventually stopped. This gave Canada hope that Australia might be ok after all.

Canada took to stroking Australia's cheeks, muttering French phrases over and over again, hoping that Australia might come to if he heard him. "Je t' aime Australie, so réveler, s' ill vous plaît," (7) He continued to repeat this over and over again; maybe it was more for his benefit rather then for Australia's. He had, after all, never had the courage to tell Australia how he felt when the nation was awake. It wasn't easy to tell someone that you loved them.

Australia began to show signs of stirring beneath him so he slowly slid off his body, but keeping his hands on the other nations chest. The physical contact somehow relaxed Canada and he continued to mutter his new mantra. Australia reached out with one hand and touched Canada's cheek with a very cold hand. "Canada? That you mate?" Canada took the hand into his own and pressed it into his cheek.

"Oui, oui je suis ici." (8) Canada smiled and for the first time felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, Canada everything will be fine so don't cry," Australia pulled Canada back into his arms and ran his hand through the smaller nations hair. Canada clung to Australia and started to sob loudly.

"Je ē tait inquiet!" (9) He cried and buried his face into Australia's shoulder. Australia smiled and held Canada tightly.

"You know I have no idea what you're talkin' about." He chuckled dryly. Canada smiled and hiccupped.

"Je suis désolé… je ē tait juste si inquiet," (10) Canada kept his face hidden from view, hidden from Australia. 

"Come on Canada, speak English to me." Australia tried to move so he could see Canada's face but he winced in pain and resigned himself to staying in the one position. Canada instead moved off him.

"Qu' est-ce qui vous avez mal? I-I mean w-where does it hurt?" (11) Canada asked, his voice full of concern. Australia shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about mate, just twisted my ankle is all." Australia lied knowing full well that he'd most likely broken his leg and grinned in the darkness. "Wonder how long we've been down here." Canada fidgeted on Australia's lap.

"I uhh I Australie, c-can I tell you something?" Canada could feel Australia's eyes on him in the darkness; he'd always liked Australia's eyes. Australia's eyes were green but instead of being a bright emerald green like England's, they were more of a soft earthy green. Canada sighed loudly and held Australia's hand. "I … I really like you… a lot… and though I know that this," He waved his hand around in the darkness. "Might not be the best… most romantic place to tell you but…" Canada gulped, finding that his English was threatening to desert him again. "I… J-je t' aime!" He blurted out the French phrase quickly, the syllables had run off his tongue before he had chance to correct it.

Australia was very quiet next to him. The silence did nothing to ease Canada's anxiety; in fact it caused it to grow. "Je suis! I mean, I'm sorry! I-ignore what I'm saying, I'm just babbling! I didn't mean to say that I meant to say je te déteste! N-no I didn't mean that either!" Canada let go of Australia's hand and placed his face into his own hands. "Oh maple… Je ne sais pas…" (12) He mumbled into his palms, wishing with all his will that he had never said a word. How could he have been so stupid to admit love to another nation, which hadn't even legalized gay marriage?

Canada gasped as Australia's cold hand touched the bare skin on his face. "Know what mate? I ja tiam you too." The Canadian nation burst out laughing at the Australian's poor pronunciation of 'I love you'. "Hey come on now! Least I tried to speak in yah language!" Australia laughed along with Canada, taking away some of the tense atmosphere that had been there just before. "But in all seriousness," Australia smiled. "I like yah too."

Canada felt an overwhelming happiness emerge from inside him. "Je t' aime!" He was smiling so hard it was hurting his cheeks. "Je t' aime Australie!" He repeated it over and over again to the laughing Australian who pulled Canada back into his arms in a crushing hug.

"Yeah I love you too," Australia grinned and planted soft kisses on Canada's head. Canada blushed and snuggled into Australia's chest, glad to have finally expressed his feelings for the other. He was about to say 'I love you' for the millionth time when a bright light shone down on them from above.

"I found them! Down here!" A man was yelling from the rock that they had been standing on. "Hold tight boys we'll have you out in a jiffy!"

The rescue squad easily pulled Canada out of the crevice but had a harder time with Australia, as they tried their best to stop his leg from moving at all. They were both carted out of the cave and then flown out on the quickest helicopter to the nearest hospital. Canada received five stitches for the cut on his head and minor bruising while Australia had his right leg put in a cast. Both were order to remain in the hospital over night for observation despite Canada claiming that he was ok. Australia didn't mind staying, saying that it was best he didn't agitate his broken leg any more then he had done so already.

It was night now and most of the hospital staff had left (It was a small hospital) while Canada had taken his place beside Australia's bed. "Y-you should have told me you had broken your leg," He said softly. "I would have wrapped it for you." Australia shook his head.

"Don't be lamb-brained, there wasn't anything in there to wrap it with, any ways I'm grateful for you giving me that pillow, my head was startin' to get real sore." He grinned and stroked Canada's hand. Canada smiled weakly at him, still disappointed that he hadn't been able to help Australia more then he had. "Aw shucks, I can't stand to see you lookin' so down, come here." Australia ordered. Canada complied and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"What is it?" He asked. Before he had a chance to finish his sentence Australia pulled him forward onto the bed, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Canada blushed and pushed himself up a bit. "Th-that was-"

"Bonzer? Grouse?" Australia asked. Canada smiled.

"If any of those mean good then oui," Canada couldn't stop his face from turning red as Australia smirked at him.

"Strewth! I'm bushed," Australia grinned and moved over on his small hospital bed. "Care to join me?" Canada smiled shyly and careful slipped into bed beside him.

"You have to sleep though, Doctors orders." Canada warned him as he huddled down into the blankets beside him. Australia nodded and pulled Canada closer to him.

"Only cause the doctor said so." He smirked and laid another kiss on Canada's lips while his other hand groped the smaller nation's ass.

"M-maple!" He yelped and blushed furiously. It was going to be along night.

**Ooh :D Canada/Australia for my friend Dragons Storm or sketchprinterdemon (DeviantArt) **

**Translations are as followed~**

(1) "C' est excellent..." That's amazing

(2) Ngilgi Cave Not a translation, this is an actually place in Yallingup (Which I have been too and it's very fun wandering through caves)

(3) Qu' est-ce que...? What…?

(4) Où...? Where…?

(5) "Je suis vraiment navré, Australie, je suis vraiment narvé..." I'm really sorry, Australia, I'm really sorry…

(6) "Ne mourir pas, s' ill vous plait…" Don't die, please…

(7) "Je t' aime Australie, so réveler, s' ill vous plaît," I love you, wake up, please

(8) "Oui, oui je suis ici." Yes, yes I am here.

(9) "Je ē tait inquiet!" I was worried!

(10) "Je suis désolé… je ē tait juste si inquiet," I am sorry… I was just so worried

(11) "Qu' est-ce qui vous avez mal? Where does it hurt?

(12) je te déteste! / Je ne sais pas…" I hate you! / I don't know…

**For the Australian slang words~**

Sickie sick day

Grouse Great, very good

Bonzer Great, ripper

Strewth like an exclamation, e.g Hey!

I'm bushed I'm tired


End file.
